Head-Ache
by TheTwoCrazyFangirls
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are up to no good again, but instead of Izaya getting away like always, Shizuo pins him and knocks him out. This results in memory loss... well done Shizuo... SHIZAYA Yaoi
**Disclaimer- I do not own Durarara or any of the characters ;(~**

Rated M for a reason you rebels~ (Although that will happen a few chapters on)  
Ship: Shizaya (ShizuoxIzaya)

"IZZZZAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The scream of the blonde echoed around Ikebukuro, signalling to the citizens in the city that the two were most likely up to no good…again.

In a certain street, a mixture of yells and screams could be heard as people attempted to evade an incoming vending machine, that would have most likely crushed them if they hadn't moved out the way in time.

A taunting laugh followed by an animalistic growl was the last thing to be heard as two retreating figures disappeared down an alley, one chasing after the other.

"IZAAYYAAA YOU'RE DEAD!" Roared the strongest man in Ikebukuro as he chased Izaya down the dark ally, knocking down anything that got in his way.

"Oh Shizu-chan! You hurt me, you really do~" Laughed Izaya as he made a sharp turn around a corner.

The male called 'Shizu-chan' raced after the raven haired male called Izaya, as the latter skipped and swerved around the city, obviously knowing the streets like the back of his hand.

"Damn you!" Shizuo growled as he struggled to keep up.

"Aww come on Shizu-chan, you can keep up better than this!"

The male mocked, causing the taller man behind him to growl in frustration and gain speed.

Izaya's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he began to grin like a mad man as he also got quicker in an attempt to keep Shizuo behind him and out of his reach.

Izaya kept his gaze on the blonde as he kept running, not bothering to look at what could possibly be occurring in front of him.

Before he could do anything, Izaya let out a yelp of surprise as he tripped over a cat that had wandered out onto the pavement.

The feline hissed and scurried off while Izaya hit the ground, hard.

He lay on the floor, dumbfounded, before getting on his hands and knees to push himself back up, but before he could, a pair of strong hands grabbed the back of his neck and slammed him back onto the pavement. The informant groaned in pain from having hit his head on the hard ground.

A short laugh was heard behind him as Izaya tried to escape the grip of the person who was pinning him down.

"Not so funny now is it, flea." said the voice of Shizuo, causing Izaya to glare at the bartender with hate filled eyes.

"Any last words?!" Shizuo smirked bringing a fist back to deliver the final blow, he didn't wait for the raven to reply as his fist started rocketing down.

"You really are a monster"

The fist stopped inches from the back of Izaya's head, the blonde grinded his teeth in frustration, the blonde knew that if he did kill the smaller male like this, like a cold blooded monster then he would no longer be human or loose the last part of him making him at least part human.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan~ Can't do it? Are you scared that if you will me, you really will turn into a monster?" The informant grinned darting his eyes around for any way of escaping.

"Shut up!"

"Hmmmm?~ Well you are a monster after all, I should be screaming for help~"

"I said shut it! Or I will rip out your vocal cords!" He growled adding more pressure onto Izaya's back.

Izaya just grinned "Such a shame"

"What did you say?!" He growled lifting Izaya's head up only to slam it back down with such force so that it knocked the informant out. Shizuo tsked with annoyance but was slightly shocked that he had actually beaten the flea for once.

The only problem now... what does he do with Izaya? Leave him, let the police find him or some colour gang?

No... that thought sent chills down Shizuo's spine, would that make him a monster? No! No it wouldn't! The Flea deserves to be alone.

With that, he made up his mind. He got up and walked out of the ally, leaving the informant alone in his unconscious state.

* * *

Shizuo POV

Guilt, guilt...guilt... so much guilt.

"DAMMIT! STUPID FLEA! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Shizuo shouted as he grabbed the nearest object and hurling it into the air.

He growled inwardly as people started to scream and run away from him afraid to get hurled.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" He punched the nearest wall shattering it to pieces "Why cant I stop thinking about him! FUCK THIS GUILT!"

The blonde whipped out his new phone and dialled in Shinra's number, he hesitated before clicking call.

"Hello? Shizuo?" Said a curious voice "What do you need? You and Izaya got into a fight again?"

Shizuo growled "Shut up! I don't have to call you know! I don't have to tell you!"

"Eh? Tell me what?"

"I left the flea in an ally close to Simon's" He spat out the word flea and ended the call before Shinra could reply and mock him.

"...Damn..."

He sighed and stomped off in the direction of his apartment angered with his decision to help the damn flea, what was the world getting to? Shizuo Heiwajima, helping his arch nemesis Izaya Orihara!  
Everything must be ending, or something wasn't quite right with his head at the moment... maybe the insect drugged him to make him feel pity so that the flea could humiliate him!

Yeah.

That sounded about right, something Izaya would do. To ruin people's lives, making young girls commit suicide. That man was messed up in the head.

He wasn't human..

Not at all... not even the tinniest bit human.  
He can't be, but he felt pain. The flea groaned in pain... he bled like a human and was knocked out like a human would from getting their heads smacked into the floor.

Maybe his blood was blue... Shizuo didn't get a good look at the patch of blood running down the informants face, maybe he didn't quite catch the groan of pain coming form the flea, maybe he mistook it for him instead it was something else?

Such a human sound...

"Heh... I am starting to turn into that flea... Humans this... humans that... pisses me off" He crunched a cancer stick between his teeth and lit it taking a deep and relaxing drag.

The blonde reached his apartment, found his room and flopped backwards on his bed, cigarette still in his mouth slowly burning up to his lips.

"Human, huh?"

* * *

Izaya POV

The room was bright, why?

His head hurt, why?

He was in bed, why?

There was a man in a lab coat, why?

He acted friendly around him, but called him an asshole a few times... why?

He called him Izaya...

Why?

Is that supposed to be his name?

 **End of first chapter! Yay for DRRR!  
** **I love this series so much 3 And I ship Shizuo and Izaya so much! *Wiggles* I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More are on their way!  
R&R for more!**

 _ **I will be doing a Assassination Classroom Oneshot AsanoxKarma soon! Stalk our page so you don't miss it! X'D**_

 **TheTwoCrazyFangirls = J CHIX and Crodall**

~Written by J CHIX!~


End file.
